degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Believe (2)/@comment-3575890-20140716192322
So my TDPI character opinions have somewhat changed since these newer episodes. Max - Oh man. I always liked this kid, but now I just love him. I honestly think he is the funniest fucking character this show has ever had. Every minute of him is a riot. He's like the Drakken of Total Drama and Scarlett is his Shego - a pairing I never cared for in the beginning, but now am shipping so damn hard. I love how they're complete opposites from their first impressions. Max gave the impression that he would be diabolical and menacing, but he only thinks he is. In actuality, he's dimwitted, nerdy, and adorable and he has a soft spot for babies. Scarlett, on the other hand, seems so innocent, but is actually diabolically evil. I love it. Scarlett - I didn't care for her at all in the beginning, dismissing her as just a stereotypical bookworm character, but turns out she's actually the most complex character out of everyone else. I love how Max underestimates her when she is completely the dom and mastermind in their relationship. Unlike Max, who isn't actually evil at all, she legitimately is. It's such a hilarious plot twist I never saw coming. Jasmine - I still love her, but I didn't like how she kept pressuring Sky to push Dave away. Let her decide what to do on her own. Other than that, nothing's changed and she's still my favorite female. Sugar - I started off rather neutral towards Sugar, but now I just can't stand her. There are times I have to look away from the screen because she's so revolting. I cannot believe that high quality characters like Sammy and Ella were voted off before her. I just want this bitch GONE already. Shawn - I love this kid so much. Like you don't even understand. I think he might have even surpassed Jasmine at this point for me. He's just so sweet and adorable, yet quirky and eccentric. Like Max, his idiosyncrasies just crack me up so much. He's so WEIRD and unlike any other character we've had. I think it's so sweet how hard he's been trying to earn Jasmine's trust back after how he hurt her, even though he never had bad intentions in the first place. He's a legitimately great guy, but has a few screws loose, which just makes him even better. Sky - Ugh, I just can't with Sky. Unlike Ella, who was a satirical representation of a Mary Sue, Sky IS a Mary Sue. She's well liked by everyone, she is the only one with special practically ninja-like abilities, she is portrayed as the sanest of the whole cast, she's basically the leading female of this generation, and she has a guy that would sell his left nut to be with her. She is too perfect and gets too much preferential treatment. Point-blank. Dave - I have mixed feelings about Dave. On one hand, he's undeniably sweet, gentle-hearted, can be adorable when he wants to be and his germaphobia adds an extra layer of complexity, but on the other hand, he's a walking red flag at times. The extent of his obsession of Sky is off putting. There are times when he is absolutely insufferable in his extreme infatuation with her. I can't stand how pushy, persistent, and clingy he is. He's completely at her mercy and it's kind of pathetic. But well, outside of Sky, I really quite like him, so I wouldn't know how to describe where I stand with him. Topher - I am actually so annoyed with what little was done with Topher. Rather than making him into the shallowest carbon copy of Chris, there was so much more that could have been done with him. I think he had potential to be a great villain, but they reduced him into a running gag with not an iota of depth. I don't dislike him as much as I do Sugar and Amy, but he's just so vapid and unlikeable. One Chris is enough.